


Your Biggest Mistake

by YanaEffect



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/pseuds/YanaEffect
Summary: While on his way to buy ramen, Naruto encounters a group of yakuza members. They are merciless, but their leader is not. In fact, all he has to do to stay alive is to keep him entertained. His biggest mistake turns into something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this might be slightly dark, so if you get triggered, please don't read it. Nothing too graphic, though. If you like it, please consider commenting and checking out my ongoing fic Frozen. 
> 
> Well then, enjoy! :D

Naruto closed both hands on his ears angrily to stop hearing his landlord pounding on the door like a repo man. He was sitting on the stained kitchenette counter. “Open the goddamn door or I’ll break it down Uzumaki! I gave you three months to pay your rent, three fuckin’ months!”

He kept his silence, a small prayer on his chapped lips to make the man go away. He couldn’t afford to buy a chapstick, not unless he wanted to starve to death tonight.

A loud grunt was heard from the other side of the door. “I know you’re in there you little fucker. Don’t run away, I’ll be back in an hour to drag that pretty ass of yours out of my apartment.”

The sound of spit dropping on the floor filled the ears he was still covering with his hands. He waited until the footsteps ceased and helplessly gave the door a middle finger. “Fuck you and your apartment.”

The last time he’d paid his rent was… five months ago? He couldn’t even remember. Somehow, he’d always managed to avoid the conversation with the grumpy old man, but now that the guy was dangerously pissed off, he knew things were serious.

His thoughts were cut off by his stomach grumbling rather loudly and begging for some nutritious food. Cup ramen was cheap, and probably the only thing he could afford to eat and actually feel full with the so little compensation he’d received when he was fired from his last job, and funny thing was, he couldn’t even remember what the job was. He was that screwed. The money had already drained.

Looking around for daily jobs was an utter disappointment because apparently, no one needed any employees at the moment, and although Naruto secretly wished someone would miraculously start a construction and look for workers they could make work illegally without paying for their health insurance, nothing of that sort had happened.

When the upset organ reminded Naruto to feed it once more, he groaned and jumped off the counter, beginning to check the cupboards for anything he could eat. He was broke, yes, and that automatically meant he didn’t have money to buy snacks he could stuff in his mouth at random times. The fact he recalled when he found all the cupboards emptier than his wallet.

He tugged on his dirty blond hair mercilessly like coins would start shooting out of his ass like a machine when he did that. The last money he had was a five dollar banknote under his pillow, and after contemplating whether he should save it for tomorrow or spend it now, he grabbed it and hastily got out of his apartment. He didn’t even bother to lock the door, because hell, if someone broke in and saw how poor he was, maybe they’d pity him and leave some loose change somewhere.

The closest shop was two blocks away, but they sold everything ridiculously overpriced, which left Naruto with the only option to use the dark back alleys and reach the convenience store about a mile away. Just the thought of crossing ways with one of the local dangerous gangs was enough to send unpleasant shivers down Naruto’s spine, but his body was probably already on the verge of failing from the lack of proper food. He had muscles still, it was surprising that they weren’t turned into energy for his body already. Maybe it was just instant ramen’s awesomeness.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his baggy, navy blue sweatshirt. The black pair of dirty jeans he was wearing could easily camouflage in the dark, and so his sweatshirt, but the same couldn’t be said about his hair and his bright blue eyes. Despite all the sadness and sorrow he’d been through, his eyes were still twinkling and always betraying his emotions.

“Loverboy. How much do you want for half an hour?” A low voice called out to him from behind.

“Fuck off.” He answered disgustedly. At some point, he actually had thought about selling his ass. But if he was going to go low, he was going to do it properly. Not in a stinking alleyway.

“Hm. Your loss.”

He sped up his steps but tried to make the sound lower by pressing them on the ground lightly. Still, if trouble was going to find him, there was no escape.

“Hold it right there dipshit. Whatcha think you’re doin’ in our territory? Lookin’ for your long lost dignity?”

A couple of men laughed with malice. They didn’t sound much older than Naruto, but they were outnumbered, and he somehow doubted they’d let him go easily.

“I’m just passing by.” He kept his tone neutral, and his answers brief. If they were armed, he was dead.

“Why should I believe ya? You could be an infiltrator working for another gang. Am I right?” The man walked forward, closer to Naruto. The yellow beams seeping in from the streetlight far away gave him enough light to see the greasy face of a very scary-looking man. His left knee twitched.

“I’m not. I’m on my way to the convenience store. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he tried to pass right through, but of course, the guy put a hand on the dirty wall, blocking Naruto’s way with his arm.

“Not so easy.  _Hiroaki_.” He ordered one of the other men who was waiting in the shadows and watching the scene quietly.

Hiroaki approached Naruto in a not-so-friendly way and started to search him for weapons or any devices by practically groping his body parts. The corners of Naruto’s mouth curled down. Last of all, he pulled Naruto’s black wallet out of his back pocket and looked through it.

Naruto just watched, unable to do anything as the guy pocketed his last money, gave his license to the other man and threw the wallet somewhere toward the bushes.

“Good boy.” The man read his name on the card. “Naruto. I like your name. Makes me wanna eat ramen.”

Just as he was wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into and if he could get out of it alive, a short, fat man with black clothing made his way to them. “I say we beat him as practice. Remember, we’ve been ordered to keep ready for fighting.”

“But look at him. Isn’t he too pretty to die in a corner?” The arm in front of his face retreated and wound up around his shoulders instead. He could smell the sweat and blood radiating from him. His nose wrinkled in repulsion.

“Too bad it won’t save him. Now move or I’ll punch you along with.”

Naruto started to tremble in fear. He knew he shouldn’t underestimate them, and if his knees didn’t buckle under the pressure, he perhaps could run and get away with only selling his ass to the man he’d encountered a minute ago. Before he could see, a fist met his face and the skin of his cheek immediately tore, blood oozing from the wound as he met the ground.

“What the hell was that for?!” The words left his mouth before he could stop. His stupidity for not keeping his mouth shut had probably already ensured his death, so he was either going to fight and die honorably or wait until he lost conscience with pain and was left to rot in a corner.

He got on his feet, still shaking, and launched forward. Unfortunately, the others waiting in the dark appeared and his hand couldn’t even touch the guy.

“Eager to die, aren’t we?” A dark chuckle made the hair on his neck stand. The short man pulled out a pocketknife with ease and unfolded it, then pressed the sharp tool on Naruto’s bobbing Adam’s apple. Naruto shut his eyes tight. The guy whispered in his ear with his stinking breath. “I’ll make it quicker for you, you shithead.”

“Isamu. Leave the kid alone.” A deep baritone voice was heard. At first, Naruto couldn’t brain and thought they were talking about someone else, but when the cold knife was pulled from his throat, he opened his eyes to see his savior. The lean figure he hadn’t realized its existence was leaning against a wall. Naruto squinted to see more, but all he could see was the smoke rising from the cigarette held between two fingers.

“Crow. He tried to fight back. We were planning on using him as a fighting practice—“

“ _Enough_.” The man shut up instantly. “I’m fairly sure I haven’t said you could pick out on high schoolers and kill them. The boy’s about to piss his pants. Open your fucking eyes and look at him.”

Nobody dared to answer back. After a minute in silence, his license was dropped on the floor and the group walked away with loud footsteps. His eyes wide open, Naruto’s knees finally failed him and he dropped on the floor, breathing heavily. He retched a couple of times but since he had nothing in his stomach, he didn’t puke.

When his breathing started to turn normal, he looked up to see if ‘Crow’ was still there. Indeed, the man was enjoying his smoking session as his eyes peered over Naruto. How badly he wanted to see his face, but he sure wasn’t going to risk his life for the second time tonight by asking him to come out of the shadows.

He crossed his legs on the ground. If he was worried about his hygiene, he wouldn’t sit on the dirty floor who knew what kinds of things people did, but he didn’t give a flying fuck. And he wasn’t exactly sure if he could stand up without swaying at this point anyway.

The least he could do was to thank the man for saving his life, however awkward it sounded to thank a gang leader. But the outcome was a lot different than his thoughts. “I’m not a high schooler, you know.”

All Crow did was to sneer and move the stick closer to his mouth once again. He wrapped his lips around it, inhaled deeply before holding the smoke in for a while and breathing it out. “Then you should’ve known better than walking here in the middle of the night.”

Well, he had a valid point.

Naruto picked his driver’s license off the dusty ground and blew on it. Now that he didn’t have a wallet, and no money, he could just shove it in his pocket and find his way back to home. _Loverboy’_ s offer wasn’t sounding that bad now.

Another growl from his stomach filled the silent air, then a deep, throaty chuckle. “You’re unemployed.”

Naruto looked up.

The cigarette fell on the ground and the man stepped on it, effectively burning out the butt. “You’re also an idiot.”

“I might not be a genius but I assure you, I’m not an idiot,” Naruto hissed when the wind made his cheek sting. Carefully, he held onto the wall and slowly got up. His knees were still shaking but he at least could stand on his feet.

“Really? I didn’t know fighting back against armed yakuza members was counted as smart.” He took a step forward, enough to reveal his clean and expensive boots, but the shadows were still hiding his features. “I was hoping you were smarter than them and prove you’re not a spy by pointing out your lack of decent clothing or something.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?!” Naruto frowned, his hand still on the wall.

Crow sighed in despair. He must have been tired of telling people things. “I can tell you’re wearing them for at least 6 years just by looking. And that trembling of your knees,” he folded his arms over his chest. “It’s hunger. Not fright. You’re too poor to buy yourself food.”

“…Sherlock?” Naruto blurted, which earned him a husky chuckle. “I didn’t know gang leaders could laugh.”

“You’re either even more stupid than I think, or hunger is stopping you from using that brain of yours.”

“Well, your men took my last money,” Naruto exclaimed. “I’ll go find some plants to stuff in my mouth if you’ll excuse me now.”

He took a shaky step. The damn guy was right, and he obviously was very clever that he understood what was going on just by looking. Yes, he’d been afraid when he was about to get killed five minutes ago, but his hunger was winning the fight right now and he was obviously out of his mind for talking to a yakuza member like this.

“You’re funny,” the voice stopped him. “Come with me.”

After he pondered if he should say no and die for real this time, he decided to earn some time to find a plausible excuse or at least get a hint of what Crow was planning to do with him. The dread started to wash over once again. “Why do you want me to come with you?”

“Hn. You ask too many questions.” The man took another step toward him. This time, his face revealed along with the rest of his body. He had jet black hair spiking up, a nice-looking face. Actually, nice-looking was an understatement. Naruto could tell the man was handsome enough to become a model. The dark gray blazer he was wearing over a white, clean shirt looked good. He was wearing casual washed jeans under with brown boots Naruto had seen earlier. They all looked pretty decent. Naruto could understand why the man had so effortlessly figured out he was broke by looking at his outfit.

“And you give too little answers,” he finally said and licked his lips. “I’d like to know why you want me to come with you.”

“Aren’t you afraid of getting hurt,  _Naruto_?” Crow smirked. “Don’t think I won’t cause you any pain just because I saved your life. Didn’t your mother teach you to never take things for granted?”

“Who says I do? I might as well die anyway even if you spare my life. I’d at least die honorably rather than becoming a toy of yakuza or whatever the hell you’re planning to make me.”

“Tsk. Smartass.” He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. “What I want is simple. I want you to entertain me tonight with that daring idiocy of yours.”

Naruto cast a confused glance. “So we’re just gonna chat?”

“Would you prefer doing something else?”

He shook his head fervently.

“Good.”

When Crow turned around and started to walk away, Naruto mouthed a profanity and took a leap of fate, starting to follow him.

* * *

In the shiny black VIP style van, Naruto was fidgeting on the black leathered seat for the last five minutes while Crow was smoking. The window next to him was down so the smoke left rather than swirling on the inside. Naruto had never been in a vehicle like this before, and he probably never would after tonight, but it looked so damn expensive! The seats were placed in an U shape. Crow was sitting in one corner, his legs sprawled. Naruto was sitting on the other side. They hadn’t exchanged words or glances since they’d got in. There were no words to explain how uncomfortable Naruto was feeling at the moment.

“So,” he nervously gulped. “Am I supposed to start entertaining you now?”

The man’s expression didn’t change, and he didn’t look his way. He inhaled the smoke once again. “I don’t know. Start when you’re feeling like it.”

Naruto started chewing on his cheek from the inside. How was he supposed to do this? What was he supposed to say that would keep him interested but not cross the line and get himself murdered?

He looked around. There was a panel between the driver and them. He had no idea who was driving and where they were going since the windows were all black and he could hardly see anything from the window over Crow’s side. “Are you gonna pay me for this?” He finally said. They weren’t moving too fast so the wind wasn’t blocking his voice.

“Do you want me to pay you?” Crow reached his hand out of the window, let go of the butt and got the window up.

“What kind of a question is that? You know I need the money, but I’m not opposed to  getting away with saving my ass.”

Crow shifted to face him. The amused smirk Naruto was hoping to see on his lips wasn’t there yet. “You might not.”

“You said we were just gonna talk!”

“I did not say such thing,” he reminded. “Stop bouncing your leg. It’s annoying.”

Naruto hadn’t realized he was doing it but stopped immediately. He breathed in and out to calm himself a couple of times.

“Tell me about yourself, Naruto,” Crow mumbled and shifted back, returning to his previous position. Naruto wasn’t sure if avoiding eye contact would make it easier for him to speak because he had a sensation if the guy would decide to kill him, he could see the hint in his eyes and jump out of the moving car.

Naruto knew the man could probably find the information under thirty seconds if he wanted to, so he assumed telling him a bit about himself wouldn’t hurt anyone. “My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I’m 19 years old. Currently unemployed.”

When Crow didn’t make any noise to acknowledge, he took it as his cue to continue. “I work at daily jobs and try to earn enough to buy cup ramen.”

Crow hummed, uninterested. Naruto realized he was expected to tell stuff no one else could. He could use this opportunity to make money to live another day. “I used to perv on girls in high school just to make them feel violated. That could be the reason why I’m cursedly miserable now.”

He watched as the corner of the man’s pink lips twitched.

“I told an old lady I once helped cross the road that I’m Paul McCartney.”

“And she believed you?” The man tilted his head slightly.

Naruto shrugged. “She did when I convinced her a Japanese cosmetic firm hired me to advertise their new blond hair dye.”

Crow chuckled at this. The low, thick sound filled Naruto’s ears, and the way his hooded eyes closed led Naruto to think why the man was in yakuza instead of modeling.

“My landlord is probably throwing a fit at my door right now,” he mused. “I haven’t paid rent in months.”

Instead of answering, Crow pulled another cigarette and placed it between his lips.

“Are you gonna light it up?” Naruto asked.

“No.”

He nodded. “You shouldn’t smoke that much. It’s bad for your health.”

“Which letter in ‘entertainment’ sounds like ‘health advice’?” He retorted annoyedly.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. “Sorry. You’re not much older than me, are you? I just didn’t want you to get lung cancer or somethin’.”

“My men tried to fucking murder you, and you’re here saying you don’t want me to die,” Crow mumbled. “You’re really funny.”

“Since when diseases are funny?” Naruto croaked.

“I would’ve thrown you out of my apartment and drag your sorry ass down the road already if I were your landlord. Where do you live?”

“Konoha suburbs, 23rd apartment, door 3.”

Crow haughtily smirked. “That was easy.”

“This is my last night there, isn’t it? You won’t find the information much useful anyway.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself.”

When Naruto opened his mouth to ask what that meant, the panel lowered just a bit. Crow repeated the address and the panel went up again.

“What are you doing?” Naruto knitted his brows.

“I want to visit your house.”

“It’s not my house anymore,  _remember_?”

“Hn.”

It looked like he wasn’t going to explain further, so Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back, fixing his gaze on the bottles of champagne sitting on a shelf under the panel. In his state of hunger, it seemed like a good idea to down a whole bottle but Naruto was half-aware that it actually was a horrible, horrible idea.

“Open the compartment under the shelf. You’ll find something you can have.” Crow ordered.

Naruto looked at him, he was studying the cigarette in his hand. Without a word, he got up and did as he was told. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw a red package of cracker and shrieked.

“Idiot.” The man sneered.

“I wish you had sweet stuff too,” Naruto grabbed the package and headed back to his seat. “But I’m not complaining.”

“I don’t like sweets.”

“Mm,” Naruto was already chewing on a handful of salty cracker. “Being the leader of bad men and all. Yeah, I get it. You wouldn’t want anything to cross out that swagger of yours.”

“Stereotypical moron. It has nothing to do with that,” he left the untouched cigarette on the small table placed in the middle of the vehicle. “I just don’t like them.”

“Tell me about yakuza a bit then. Break that wall of stereotypes,” he swallowed another cracker.

“Why? So you can tell the police all about our establishment?”

Naruto’s hand delivering another cracker to his mouth froze. He looked at Crow. He was staring at Naruto with dark, wild, penetrating eyes that made Naruto’s heart skip a beat in fear. Nothing about him promised a joke. He licked the salt off his lips, drew in a breath and spoke. “I thought we were over the spy thing. Look at my clothes, I’m poor and hungry.”

“That’s because you’re in disguise,” he coldly stated. Naruto stiffened and put the package down on the seat.

99% of the voices inside his head screamed ‘Jump, now!’ and the remaining percentage ordered him to yell ‘If you think so, why the fuck you brought me here when you could’ve killed me right there!’. He moved his hand to scratch his cheek, but it touched the now dry wound and he hissed in pain.

Crow was still looking at him. Naruto could swear the man had never blinked once during the last minute, only trying to read his mind with his eyes.

“Cracker?” He asked cheerfully, extending the package in his hand for the man.

The 99% made a strangling voice. He was so dead now.

Crow’s lips twitched, then he gradually started to smirk fully. He shook his head, making his dark bangs fall in front of eyes, and took a cracker from the package. “At least you’re trainable.”

Naruto realized the man was just messing with him in a fucked-up way. He was almost shaking with fear although his voice was surprisingly smooth when he spoke. “You’re giving me food, saying I’m trainable. Am I your bitch now, Crow?”

The man winced at hearing the name come out of Naruto’s lips. “Don’t call me that.”

“Isn’t that your name? Oh, now that I think about it, what kind of parents would call their kid Crow? But your parents are probably yakuza members too, so actually—“

“ _Shut up_ ,” the man stopped him and gracefully brushed his bangs out of his face. “Crow is my alias. It’s Sasuke.”

“Sasuke?” Naruto repeated. “Sasuke.  _Sasuke_.” The name sounded sweet on his tongue.

“Stop saying it without a reason. Now it’s starting to really look like you’re my bitch.”

“Heh,” Naruto grinned. The car stopped after a while, and the door opened. Naruto looked at Sasuke confusedly. “What’s going on?”

“We’re getting out,” he dryly said.

“That much I could figure out by myself.”

Naruto got out first, looking around for a second before facepalming. “What are we _really_ doing here?”

“Having a talk with your landlord, of course,” Sasuke smirked. “Coming?”

Naruto enforcedly followed him. Well, more like the man was a yakuza leader and he didn’t want Sasuke to kill his landlord on the spot. Maybe he could stop Sasuke from doing it. He’d done it once, why not a second time?

“Which door?” Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back to see if the driver was following them, but all he could see was the dark street.

“7. Please don’t kill him,” Naruto whispered.

Sasuke snickered like the evil people did in movies. They climbed the stairs silently. Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke had a gun on him because which gang member didn’t?

Door 7 flung open before Naruto even knocked. “You, Uzumaki, what the fuck are you doin’ here? Finally decided to announce you’re moving out or you want me to beat you to death before you pack your shit and leave?”

Naruto shivered. “Can you smell me or somethin’ you maniac?”

“I’ll show you _maniac_ , you—“

Sasuke cleared his throat rather loudly. “Good evening sir. My friend wanted to apologize for his behavior of the last couple of months.”

“What?!” Naruto yelled. “What are you talking about?”

The man scratched his fat belly under his white wife beater. “I see you’re rich. He’s suckin’ your cock for money, eh? Don’t let him trick you into anything with his pretty face. He’s a fucking disgrace to us all.”

“ _Enough_.” Sasuke’s innocent tone turned into something hazardous, making Naruto’s hands sweat as he took a step back just in case. The men that had tried to kill him… They were nothing compared to Sasuke. Sasuke was sublimely menacing when he was angry. Being fairly certain the man had muscles under the blazer, Naruto knew he could kill the man with his bare hands or shoot him in the middle of his forehead if he wished to.

But the guy obviously wasn’t aware of who he was dealing with. “I tried to warn ya, and you’re treatin’ me like this? Both of you, get your stuff out of my apartment or I’ll throw them on the street. And Uzumaki, bring the money before I sue you, you dirty faggot!”

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke kicked the guy’s stomach in a way that had him kiss the ground, groaning in pain. Naruto saw tears pool in the corners of his eyes and wondered in awe what that technique was.

“Listen to me you piece of shit,” Sasuke put his foot on the man and warned. “I won’t tolerate such attitude. This guy here won’t pay you anything, and you will not bring this to court. If you want to live, of course.” He smirked disgustedly.

The man nodded with his red face.

“Oh, and one more thing. This will hopefully teach you to look at people as how they really are, not from the filthy glasses you wear that you haven’t wiped in centuries.”

He pulled a gun from his belt, kneeled, and placed the tip right between his brows.

“Wait!” Naruto screamed. “Don’t kill him for fuck’s sake!”

“Shush,” Sasuke put a finger on his lips and turned back to look at the man. He dug the weapon harder on the flesh.

Naruto saw the front of the sweatpants the man on the floor was wearing was wet. The guy had pissed himself for real.

“This should be enough,” Sasuke sighed and retreated his gun, putting it back in its holster.

Naruto was still staring at them wide-eyed. He was too lost for words right now. He observed Sasuke looking around before shrugging. “Let’s go.”

“W-where?” He stuttered.

“I know somewhere. Come on,” Sasuke gestured him to move. He was acting like he wasn’t the one who did all that a minute ago.

He walked beside Sasuke silently to the car. What Sasuke had said before making the guy piss had affected Naruto. Sasuke obviously had no trouble making people shiver in fear, but there was a reason why he’d gone too far. And it was for calling Naruto bad things; things that Naruto wasn't. His stomach flipped for a reason.

The driver was waiting on the inside, and Naruto knew this was precaution if he saw the man’s face. Before they got in, Naruto stopped Sasuke by putting a hand on the door. Sasuke cast him an annoyed glance.

“…Are you having fun yet? Am I entertaining you?” He silently asked.

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes, but he was smiling. “It’s better than most nights, but could’ve been better.”

“Yeah?”

“Hn.”

“You never said we had to chat,” Naruto repeated once again, and took a step into Sasuke’s personal space, trapping the man between the car and himself.

“You’re making progress with our training, Naruto.” Sasuke breathed out arrogantly before Naruto hungrily closed his lips on Sasuke’s.

The kiss was passionate and warm. Sasuke’s lips were soft against Naruto’s chapped ones, and he could taste the bitterness of tobacco along with peppermint faintly. He placed both hands on the car next to Sasuke’s head. Sasuke dove his hands in Naruto’s hair, harshly pulling a strand as Naruto darted his tongue out and licked Sasuke’s upper lip. The softest of moans rose from his throat when their tongues met and started to twirl around each other, Naruto trying to taste every inch of Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke had a sweet taste except for ash, which was weird considering he didn’t like sweets, but Naruto found it appealing.

After biting and gently tugging at his bottom lip, Naruto slowly pulled away, watching the kiss-swollen red lips with hazy eyes, then wandering his gaze to flushed cheeks, and finally, dark and deep eyes. “Is it better now?” He asked huskily.

“Absolutely,” Sasuke answered against his lips before smirking and pushing Naruto to open the door.

* * *

The ride to the hotel they were in front of right now was pretty much like their first, just talking, Sasuke teasing Naruto and Naruto telling weird stuff to Sasuke. They were walking now, Naruto behind Sasuke. The hotel looked decent, but Naruto figured Sasuke wouldn’t care to come here if they didn’t have good room service and clean rooms. They passed the doors and proceeded to walk toward the elevators without even checking in. Maybe Sasuke owned the building, maybe he had a room he’d rented permanently for himself. Naruto wasn’t sure, but did it really matter?

The elevator took them up to the 10th floor, and Sasuke pulled a bulging wallet from his pants, finding his card and swiping it in the reader. The door opened with a buzz and in they went.

Sasuke being ridiculously rich and all, Naruto had expectations of finding a room similar to a palace, but actually, the room looked like an ordinary hotel room. It was clean, smelled good, and Naruto noted some stuff belonged to Sasuke in here.

“You need a shower. The wound will get infected if you stay like this,” Sasuke closed the door behind them.

“It’s fine. I can just wash my cheek.”

“No. Go shower.”

He couldn’t find the courage to say no to Sasuke’s ordering tone and found himself nodding.

“Towels are in there. Leave your clothes in the room. Don’t take too long.” He said and started pouring himself some whiskey, a clear sign that Naruto was dismissed. Naruto raised a questioning brow at what he’d said about his clothes, but when Sasuke didn’t turn around, he quickly got rid of them and left them a pile next to the bathroom door.

He locked the door just in case. He had some trust in Sasuke, which was stupid, he guessed, but he could never be too sure. Plus, the man hadn’t said anything against locking it.  _Stop thinking too hard and shower quickly if you don’t want a bullet in your chest_ , he whispered to himself (not fully believing his own words in a weird way) and turned on the water for it to warm up as he looked for the towels.

To not disappoint Sasuke, he hastily poured some shampoo in his hand and rubbed his scalp, then rinsed his hair and took some of the body wash. The scent filling his nose suddenly reminded him that this was how Sasuke smelled. He’d gotten a hint of it when Sasuke was pinned to the van, but now the scent was full force, making him realize that it smelled very masculine. He rubbed his body and very carefully, his wound, before stopping the water and toweling himself off.

He unlocked and opened the door, and just as he was thinking about why Sasuke had told him to leave his clothes out, he saw his old clothes gone and a fresh pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and boxers waiting for him.

“What happened to my clothes?” He asked Sasuke. The man was half lying on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. His feet were bare, blazer off and his tight shirt revealed his muscles.

“I threw them away. You’ll have to wear mine.”

“Why would you do that?!” Naruto angrily whined, the hand holding the towel around his waist tightened.

Sasuke propped himself on one elbow, his burning gaze roaming over Naruto’s chest before moving up to his eyes. “Because they were old. Now get dressed.”

Naruto hissed, but reached for the boxers. “Hmpf.” 

He looked at Sasuke, who was just staring at the ceiling. He guessed the man would make a move already if he was just after Naruto’s ass. He discarded the towel and put the boxers on, then the rest, and kept awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

“Come here,” Sasuke ordered. Usually, Naruto was a rebel, but something about Sasuke made him want to obey the man. He crawled on the king sized bed and watched Sasuke’s brow twitch. “I have a headache.”

“Um, you want me to call someone to bring some painkillers?” Naruto fidgeted.

“They don’t work on me.”

Naruto licked his lips. “Are you planning on killing me anytime soon?”

“Not really. I like you,” stated Sasuke as a matter-of-factly.

“Good.” Naruto held onto Sasuke’s armpits and before the man could react, pulled his head to his lap.

“What are you—“

“Ssh.” Naruto put a hand on Sasuke’s eyes.

“I’ve gone blind!” Sasuke simulated shock.

Naruto chuckled, his upper body shaking, and started to run his hands through Sasuke’s dark, thick hair. “Your head hurts because you use so much hair gel and it’s weighing down on your skull.”

“Let me call someone and have them give you a Nobel prize for finding the cure for migraine: Not using hair products.”

“You can get them to give me a Nobel prize?”

“No. I could force them, technically, but I wouldn’t. I have  _some_  morals.”

“Hmm. I actually thought you were quite good for a gangster. At least toward me.”

“And that’s because I like you,” Sasuke purred.

“Great. I’m sitting on a bed with probably a deadly yakuza member, stroking his head and he’s telling me that he likes me. My life couldn’t have been any better.”

Sasuke chuckled heartily and a small smile tugged on his lips. “The food will be here any moment.”

“You ordered food?” Naruto surprisedly asked.

“I have a good memory. Don’t think I forgot the pitiful grumbling of your stomach.”

“Nah. You’re some sort of prodigy, aren’t you? Probably went to University of Tokyo and mastered in business, but your father said you can’t leave the yakuza.”

“Something like that, yeah.” Sasuke nodded against Naruto’s hand.

A knock was heard. “Uchiha-san, your food is here.”

“Can you get it?” Sasuke mumbled. Naruto carefully put Sasuke’s head back on the mattress and opened the door. The girl outside was carrying a tray that held a couple of different plates of dishes.

“Thank you.” Naruto smiled at the bewildered girl before closing the door with his foot and placing the tray on the bed.

“You’re not eating on the bed,” Sasuke growled and threw his hand in the space between them. Naruto looked at it before deciding Sasuke hadn’t meant anything and looked over at the delicious smelling food. The fish was nicely cooked, and the rice looked much better than he’d eaten in a long while.

“What do you want to start with?”

“Huh?” Sasuke cracked an eye open. “It’s your food.”

“I want you to eat too. I’ll feel lonely if I eat on my own,” he grinned widely. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Who says I care if you feel alone?”

“Ouch. Harsh.” Naruto feigned offense before holding the chopsticks in his hand and taking some fish. “Open your mouth.”

“You were starving two hours ago and now you’re trying to feed me,” he shook his head.

“Yeah. You bought it and I want you to eat before I start.”

Sasuke looked at him disbelievingly before parting his mouth enough for Naruto to put the fish in his mouth.

“I also had to make sure they weren’t poisoned,” Naruto said and laughed out loud.

A grumble was heard and Sasuke sat up to watch Naruto eat. The food was A quality, even better than how he’d thought they would be. He happily stuffed a piece of each dish in his mouth before looking at Sasuke and smiling. “Thank you.”

“Don’t speak when your mouth is full,” Sasuke annoyedly said.

Naruto swallowed them all and thanked again.

“It’s fine, idiot. You don’t have to say it.”

“But I want to!” Naruto protested. “If it weren’t for you, I’d probably be sucking someone to buy instant ramen right now.”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose and pulled his legs closer to himself, wrapping his arms around them.

“But don’t worry,” Naruto continued, “I’ll be fine after you pay me for my company tonight.”

“How much do you want?” Sasuke inquired, unamused.

“...I was kidding.” Naruto put the chopsticks down. “I don’t want your money.”

“Of course you do. Don’t be shy about it. I have plenty.”

“I don’t! What makes you think I’m here for your money?” Naruto wiped his mouth with the napkin and got on his feet, then put the tray on the table.

Sasuke looked puzzled. “Then why are you here?”

“How am I supposed to know? You’re the one who dragged my ass here,” Naruto argued. He took his place on the bed next to Sasuke again.

He heard a sharp hiss and angled his head to see what was up. Sasuke was frowning in deep pain.

“What can I do for you?” He said in a low voice that could be considered a whisper, just in case if his voice triggered the pain more.

“Nothing.” Sasuke moaned.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Running his hands through Sasuke’s hair had seemed to soothe him somehow, but he wasn’t sure if Sasuke would want to move right now. Instead, he climbed on top of him very carefully and pressed his lips on Sasuke’s.

Without a doubt or hesitation, Sasuke responded to the kiss. One of his hands was in Sasuke’s hair, massaging his scalp while the other gripped the headboard for support. He wasn’t pouring much thought into it, just how he felt for this strange yet beautiful man he’d met today.

A hand crept under his t-shirt and lightly grazed the skin of his back as another pulled him from his neck to force him into deepening the kiss. He felt himself getting excited as the warm mouth on his opened and Sasuke pushed his tongue into his mouth. He lowered his body to make it connect with the other man.

“Is it okay?” He asked as he started to undo the buttons of Sasuke’s shirt. He took the low hum as his cue to continue and unbuttoned them all the way down, and helped the man reveal his pale, smooth chest by discarding it.

His lips latched onto Sasuke’s neck, sucking lightly. His hands were exploring the muscled chest, and they found his nipples before twisting and playing with them. Sasuke moaned under him, making Naruto respond with a twitch of his cock while he licked the salty, pale skin before moving down, taking a pert nipple in his mouth and sucking on it lewdly.

Sasuke’s hands were holding onto Naruto’s shoulders now. Naruto wanted more skin-to-skin contact, more friction. He rapidly took off his t-shirt and went back to licking on the other nipple as Sasuke whimpered beneath. He could feel the man’s erection clearly against his thigh.

“Naruto,” he breathed out shakily, and the fingers on his shoulders started to tighten. Naruto was focused on making Sasuke feel good right now, teasing wasn’t a point. He listened to him and undid the belt, flinching a bit when he realized the gun was still there, but the safety was on, so he didn’t do much other than placing it on the floor carefully. He tugged the jeans off Sasuke’s smooth legs with a swift movement and placed a hot, wet kiss on his thigh.

There was a wet patch on the navy blue underwear. Naruto cupped the bulge with his palm and rubbed slowly, moving up to kiss Sasuke once more. The flesh was hard in his hand, waiting for release.

He ignored the fact that his own erection was getting painful for the moment and pulled Sasuke’s underwear down, revealing the swollen, red cock. He threw the piece of clothing somewhere before lowering himself. He looked up at Sasuke, who was watching him with lust filled, glossy eyes.

At first, he licked the small bead of precum on the tip. Sasuke shivered visibly and clutched the bedsheets. Then experimentally, Naruto swirled his wet tongue around the head. He checked Sasuke’s reaction; the man had thrown his head back in pleasure.

Without waiting any further, he took the head into his warm mouth and started to suck on the turgid erection while his hand started to fondle neatly shaven balls. Sasuke was trying to buck his hips into Naruto’s mouth, his chest was partially red and when Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip once more, he cried loudly.

Hearing delicious whimpers and tasting the bittersweet precum oozing from the tip made Naruto’s cock hurt in his boxers. He shimmied out of his sweatpants while he still had Sasuke in his mouth. Gradually, he opened his throat more and took the hard flesh deeper to the point his nose nuzzled dark curls.

“Ngh,” Sasuke started thrusting erratically. “Naruto. Don’t stop.”

Naruto took a look at the sweaty chest heaving while Sasuke’s mouth was open, his breath coming out in gasps as a strand of hair was clinging to his sweaty temple.

Deciding it was enough, Naruto swallowed with Sasuke’s cock in his throat. A very clear moan filled his ears, urging him to suck harder because Sasuke looked like he was about to come.

Naruto popped Sasuke out of his mouth and his hand found the cock, pumping the slick flesh with fast movements. He wiped the saliva on his mouth with the back of his hand and took in the amazing expression Sasuke held as he was about to reach his peak. “Come for me, Sasuke.” He whispered and put his open mouth over Sasuke’s, their tongues lapping and Sasuke came with a moan swallowed by Naruto.

Naruto pumped until the cum stopped spurting out of the now softened cock. He bit on Sasuke’s bottom lip gently and placed a last kiss before moving out of his personal space.

Sasuke was still panting, his eyes closed and hands still clutching the sheets. “Was it that good you’re unable to speak?” Naruto asked and grinned cockily.

“Hn.” Sasuke smiled. “It was pretty good.”

“I knew it,” he said. His hand touched his dick for a split second that had him wincing.

“You’re leaking,” Sasuke exclaimed. “Come here.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I don’t wanna do something that could get you worse.”

“You won’t.”

Naruto nodded hesitantly. Sasuke apparently knew what he was doing so it was okay. A pale hand reached and swept the still liquid cum on his fingers, then closed around his own cock.

“Aah,” he gasped. “Give the guy a warning.” He said between his teeth.

“Hn.” Sasuke licked his lips. His hand was moving over his aching cock like an expert, his thumb smearing the precum whenever it pooled.

“God, you’re so good at this.” Naruto panted.

“And you’re good at pointing the obvious, I see.”

“Mm.” He was feeling too good to think of a sarcastic reply.

Sasuke drew Naruto in for a kiss while his hand never stopped fisting him. The sloppy sounds of kissing turned Naruto on even more.

“I don’t think I can hold out for much longer,” he whispered in Sasuke’s ear. His hair definitely smelled like the shampoo he’d used earlier.

“Then don’t.”

He closed his hand around Sasuke’s slick one, staring at their hands moving up and down on his swollen shaft. The sight itself was too erotic.

He felt the sensation starting to coil in his lower belly. “Ngh,” he sped up the movement of their hands.

Sasuke raised his idle hand and started to follow the natural line from the base of Naruto’s cock up to his navel with his index finger, then drew circles on his chest and finally stopped at his chin. He brushed the soft skin with his thumb and held it, pulling Naruto closer to kiss him.

The kiss was so soft, full of need and affection, and Naruto felt something warm in his chest. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what the thing about Sasuke was that made him feel so, so good, but seconds later, he arched his back and reached completion with a loud grunt as Sasuke kept jerking him off.

His breathing was uncontrolled and ragged against Sasuke’s lips. “Damn, Sasuke. What are you doing to me?” He mumbled.

Sasuke removed his hand from the sensitive cock and wiped it on the clean sheets. His mouth was a thin line, eyes piercing through Naruto’s.

“Sorry. I got carried away,” Naruto muttered and threw himself on the empty side of the bed, his eyes closed and just trying to put his breathing in order.

“You trust people too much.”

“Maybe. But I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Naruto moistened his sore lips. He felt Sasuke roll closer to himself. “Are you feeling better?”

“A bit.”

“Good.” He smiled. “Is it fun to be a yakuza leader?”

“Does it look fun?”

“I guess. I mean, it’s probably not that enticing when you’re actually in, but it still seems like an interesting lifestyle.”

Sasuke put his head on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto could feel the warm breath against his sweaty neck. “My father is the leader. I just have a small gang. But it’s not really as inviting as it looks. Imagine living your life knowing you could die any second.”

“I see where you’re coming from, but it must have its positive sides too. Like, you probably seize the day all the time ‘cause you don’t know when you’ll die. And you have money, power,” a hand found its way to Sasuke’s hair and started to pet it. “You probably bring someone else in your bed every night just because you can. It sounds much better than my life.”

He snarled. “I’d prefer yours any day.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t belong in the suburban life. Look at that face, you could be a model if you wanted. You have the body too. What keeps you from having a normal life?”

Sasuke stiffened in Naruto’s arms. He didn’t answer the question, but his hand started to play with Naruto’s nipple, touching, pinching and caressing it.

“Mhm,” Naruto felt himself starting to stir again. He tangled his hand in the jet black hair and tilted Sasuke’s head, his mouth finding the other man’s and harshly biting on his bottom lip. He stroked Sasuke’s side, then moved down and groped his ass, earning a delicious moan. Without waiting, he started to pump the half hard erection.

“Naruto,” Sasuke panted. “Do you prefer to top or bottom?”

He smiled crookedly and kissed Sasuke’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I won’t cause you any more pain tonight.”

Swiftly, he moved on top of Sasuke. “Where’s the lube?”

“Second drawer,” Sasuke answered throatily.

He opened the drawer and saw bottles of lubes and boxes of condoms. “You have enough to fuck a horde, you bastard,” Naruto mumbled when a nonsensical pang of jealousy appeared in his chest. He took a condom and a bottle, then shut the drawer close.

Sasuke snorted and smirked arrogantly. “I doubt a horde would satisfy me.”

“What do you mean? You have priapism?” Naruto absently said as he ripped the condom package and rolled it down on Sasuke’s cock as Sasuke watched him do it.

“ _No_ , idiot. I’m saying that meaningless fucks aren’t my thing.”

Naruto’s heart made a weird thing, but Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to not show it. “Then what do you do with all these? Play house? You can’t make me believe that you feel something for everyone if you fuck different people every single day.” He popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand, then put some on Sasuke’s erection and pumped it a few times before moving it to his ass. He smeared some over his crack, then pushed a finger inside his hole.

“You seem to be used to it,” Sasuke changed the subject. A hand grabbed Naruto’s cock and started to pump.

“I’ve done it before, yeah. I didn’t strike you as a virgin, did I?” He grinned before pushing a second finger. His tight ring of muscles stung, but it was so vague, so he kept moving them in and out, stretching himself.

“You look absolutely spectacular,” Sasuke commented. True, he probably looked nice naked, with a thin layer of sweat covering his chest and he was making a lewd expression with his face while he finger fucked himself.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Naruto panted, smiling.

Sasuke merely grunted and pulled Naruto closer to himself. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“But I’m—“

“ _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke whispered in his ear almost wantonly. “ _Please_.”

It would hurt. Naruto knew it, yet he couldn’t stop himself from nodding and slowly lowering onto Sasuke’s twitching cock. The burning sensation came back after the tip was in. “Aah!”

“Hold on,” Sasuke hugged his chest and without a warning, pushed all the way in.

Naruto screamed in pain, clawing Sasuke’s back. “What the hell bastard!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait,” Sasuke placed an apologetic kiss on his neck. His hands were roaming on Naruto’s back, touching and groping his ass occasionally while he sucked on his pulse.

“I should’ve known. You get off on other people’s pain, don’t you? And I was trying to make everything less painful for you,” Naruto hissed.

“Maybe. I appreciate your kindness,” he kissed Naruto’s lips softly. “You have no idea how much I like it.”

Naruto gazed into Sasuke’s eyes to see if he was being honest. Something unfamiliar was twinkling in the dark, alluring eyes along with full honesty. There was no sign of insincere. He meekly nodded and moved his hips experimentally to see if it would hurt. The sting was better than when Sasuke had slammed into him mercilessly. He slowly raised himself up, held onto Sasuke’s shoulders for support and sat back down.

“Nghh,” Sasuke grit his teeth. “You’re too tight.”

Naruto smashed their lips together as response and started to ride Sasuke. The hard cock filled him completely, leaving him breathless. The pain was slowly going away and he threw his head back in pleasure as Sasuke started to lick and bite his jaw.

“Jesus, Naruto,” Sasuke bit harshly. Naruto was quickening their rhythm. Suddenly, Sasuke lifted Naruto with a power Naruto thought he didn’t possess right now and reversed their positions while he was still inside him.

“Legs up,” Sasuke panted. Naruto saw small drops of sweat gliding down on the pale skin of his forehead, heading toward his temples and disappearing when they met the black locks. Sasuke was already guiding his legs to his shoulders, so he just watched the man knit his brows in deep concentration, trying not to finish prematurely.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. The man looked beautiful before him, fucking him,  _claiming him_. It didn’t really matter if he was doing this every night, Naruto just wanted to enjoy Sasuke while he still could. He drew Sasuke in for a kiss, holding his cheeks with both hands as their tongues battled in a sensuous kiss and their hips moved in sync.

Sasuke changed his aim a couple of times to find Naruto’s prostate. His fingers were brutally sinking into the caramel colored skin of Naruto’s hips, his mouth devouring Naruto’s.

“There!” Naruto cried when Sasuke’s cock touched his prostate. After that, all Sasuke did was showing absolutely no mercy, pounding Naruto’s tight ass into the mattress like an animal in heat. Naruto could not move, could not think, could not form a coherent sentence. The only words leaving his mouth were  _Sasuke_ ,  _harder_  and  _yes_.

“Ah!” Sasuke moaned into his ear. He must have been close; his thrusts started to become jerky, his breath harsh against Naruto’s ear but oh so sexy. He thankfully sneaked his hand between their bodies to pump Naruto because Naruto was so lost in pleasure, he wasn’t even sure if he could manage to do it.

The intense heat built up very fast and seconds later, Naruto saw white and came with Sasuke’s hand still around his shaft and his cock shoved in his ass. “Sasuke!” He screamed. “Shit!” The white substance reached his chest and coated it.

A muffled groan was heard and Sasuke came too. He nibbled the shell of Naruto’s ear as he rode both their orgasms out.

“That was awesome,” Naruto panted when his brain started to work again. Without a word, Sasuke pulled out slowly, watched himself slip out of Naruto’s puckered hole, got up and went to the bathroom to get rid the condom. When he came back, he had a white rag in his hand. His hair was disheveled, his bangs sticking to his wet face. His skin was red in places Naruto had abused.

“You devil,” he started wiping Naruto’s chest. Naruto shuddered when the wet rag touched his skin. “You made me lose control.”

Naruto grinned and watched Sasuke’s hand cleaning the sticky residue. “Heh. What can I say, I’m charming.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke threw the cloth somewhere and climbed onto the bed once more. They were both tired, their muscles were strained and they needed a shower. Naruto wasn’t sure what was going to happen now. Sasuke was keeping quiet, his hands linked on his stomach. “Am I expected to leave now?”

Sasuke sighed. “You don’t get to leave until I say so.”

“And if I run?” Naruto asked in a hushed voice and brushed Sasuke’s sweaty bangs out of his face.

“Do you really want to go?”

“Why? Will you let me?”

“ _Do you_?”                                          

“…No,” Naruto answered truthfully. Sasuke met his gaze.

“I’m glad,” he purred. “I was afraid you’d want to leave.”

Naruto wanted to smile but couldn’t bring himself to do it. A night with this young man who had saved his life… Was it enough to bond? Because what Naruto was feeling right now definitely felt like it. It was wrong. He didn’t want to be involved with  _those_  guys, but the problem was, Sasuke didn’t feel like he was one of  _those_  guys. “I guess you can me pay me enough to save my ass from being sold,” he joked lamely to forget the disturbing thoughts.

“Uh-huh,” Sasuke said. His eyes were closed, his long lashes touching his slightly flushed cheeks. “Now, sleep.” He pulled Naruto closer to himself and hugged him tightly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s naked back. “I’ll pay you the next time we see each other.”

“I hope that’s a promise,” he mumbled sleepily against Sasuke’s neck and closed his eyes.

He felt Sasuke hum approvingly and the arms around him tightened.

 


End file.
